


Unlikely Lovers

by Mandak201



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Riverdale, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandak201/pseuds/Mandak201
Summary: There was only one person who was allowed to see the soft side of him.





	Unlikely Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something for another Riverdale boy that I love.

The unlikely lovers, a title given to them by people around them.

It started with a simple favor. From one friend to another. She had to go to Veronica’s event, her underground speak easy was having its opening night, promising a crowd of people who’ll be demanding drinks and things all night. Reggie was a friend, and he volunteered to bartend, asking you to be there in order to keep him in check- which meant make sure he gets into no fights. He reserved a seat for you, all the way at the end of the bar by the multiple taps they kept behind the bar. The night was a success, every so often he would come by with a smile and a shirly temple before being whisked away to grant someone’s request. This is how their friendship worked, he dragged her to places she wouldn’t go to just for the fun of it, much rather wanting to go home or next door to his house to watch movies. But they were best friends and this is how things worked between them, and although she would never admit it to his face, she was grateful for it.

Eventually the night came to a close as people began to leave, the once full room left to only 3 people. Veronica was currently counting the success while Reggie was wiping the bar down and putting things back in order. She sat on her bar stool, spinning circles as Veronica and him discussed something. Her seat stopped turning as she was face to face with Reggie sharing a laugh, her cause she was dizzy and him because she looked silly and ready to fall off. Veronica tossed him the keys and asked him to lockup for her since Betty was waiting for her to leave. And then there were two.

He extended his hand to her and helped her stand. He was never a fan of silence, so it was no surprise when he walked towards the jukebox, deciding on ‘Dancing in the Moonlight’ by Toploader, causing her to laugh at his choice. He began to dance towards her, very stupidly she thought, until he got closer and met her. "A dance my lady?" She laughed but complied, a soft grin on her face. His hands overlapped hers as their fingers intertwined, moving across the floor. She heard him softly singing along to the song as he wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands softly placed on her hips as they continued to sway to the song, completely natural to them. Every so often, when one of them had the house to themselves they would dance, wether it was like how they were right then or just being silly and hopping around. But something was different this time.

She couldn’t deny the growing feelings she had towards her childhood friend. He grew up, looking like a typical high schooler, the kind you would see on tv. He played football which granted him good looks and a popularity she couldn’t keep up with. Sure she sat with him and his friends but she was different. She was quiet and would always be reading a book or writing or drawing, sometimes only laughing when Reggie would tell a joke, otherwise it wasn’t funny. There was something about the way he seemed tonight, a black button up and some blue jeans, his hair styled as usual with trouble in those brown eyes. The ending of the song was coming up, she could tell since this was a song he played regularly.

Something definitely changed, he seemed dazed and lost in thought, no longer laughing but still had the remains of his grin. "Reggie?" She caught his attention, his eyes meeting hers, seeming to search for an answer to whatever he was thinking about. He hesitated for a second, slowing down his movement, his grip tightening slightly, pulling her closer than they already were. She moved her arms from his neck to his chest, gently resting her palms against him, suddenly noticing the feeling of his thumbs that snuck underneath her shirt, rubbing them lightly on the skin. It was so fast they were just standing there, then they were kissing, a soft unhurried kiss, that was equally wanted on both sides. Her hands moved to meet his face, the smooth skin heating under her touch. He unwillingly pulled away, their foreheads resting oneach others, catching their breath. "I think we should walk home now."  
._______.

Then it turned into something slightly different, not quite official yet. It was the way they acted towards each other after that unspoken night a week before. He would walk her to school, meet her by her locker when ever he could, sit with her at lunch, all the usual. Except this time he was all smiles, he would hold her hand walking down the hallway or have his arm around her while she did her homework at lunch, the girl snuggled into his side. No one questioned it, no one dared to, it was Reggie after all, star of the football team, it was usual for the infamous quarterback to be affectionate towards his friend.

She listened in on the conversation taking place once she wrapped up her homework, adjusting her position on the boy, getting a squeeze on her shoulder. There was a party taking place tonight at the Blossom residence, it was Friday and kids were looking for something dumb to do. Eventually it was time for the group to disband, walking towards their next few classes of the day. "Do you wanna go with me tonight?" They we’re currently walking down an empty hallway, strolling slowly to their next shared class, calculus, hands connected and shoulders bumping slightly here and there. She glanced up at him, taking in his soft facial features, a calming look on his face. "Do you want me to?" He pulled her closer and laughed. "I would love for you to come with me."

And went they did, he picked her up at 8:30, wanting to go a little late so this way the majority of people would be there already. Plenty of people were there already, the majority of the school there already as the two made their way through the crowd and into the kitchen. He handed her a red solo cup that she tried to reject but only held it cause it was not for her, in fact it was for him, sarcastically commenting from the fridge as he pulled out a beer for her. She tried to reject that but was reassured that neither of them were gonna heavily drink tonight. When all was settled, they made their way to the couches outside where the main crew was located. Some sat on the couches by the pool, others in the pool or sitting on the edge of the pool. He took a seat on the couch, pulling her next to him and instantly placing his arm around her. He lounged back into the couch, crossing one leg against the other and taking a sip from the cup. They were making small conversation with the rest of the group.

The night was coming to a close once again, both not drunk but slightly tipsy, warm and giggly as they made their way through and out of the house again. They began to walk down the sidewalk, the only light coming from the lightposts that went down the block. His arm was still around her as they made their easy back to his house. 

"Can I tell you something crazy?" Reggie was staring down at the girl under his arm, appreciating what the glow of the street light did to the complexion of her face. She giggled. "Yes Reggie please enlighten me." His walking began to slow down slightly only to give them more time til they got back to his house where they would both spend the night. "You know I think you’re awesome right?" She lightly jabs him in the side with her elbow, making his grip on her tighten in order to prevent her from pulling away. "I feel the same way Reggie." He shook his head. "No like you’re really awesome. You’re the only person in my whole life I can be soft with. The one who I can actually be myself with. I like really like you man." She laughs at his stumbling and fast pace in talking before stopping both of them.

They stood chest to chest under a streetlight about 3 houses away from his. His arms placed themselves on her hips, just like the first time they kissed.

"Yea, I think I really like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on a series that I’m pretty excited for so here’s something small to hold over.


End file.
